


An Angel's Jealousy

by Camy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that being jealous could lead to pie and then a kiss?  Castiel sure didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Jealousy for the challenge community, http://7snogs.livejournal.com.
> 
> First time writing these two and in this fandom. It is not beta read but I did try my best to catch most mistakes.

At first, Castiel didn't think about, or research, why he felt a twisted feeling in his stomach when he saw his friend Dean kiss his ex-superior, Anna. He didn't need to eat nor breathe but it was still there, twisting hard right in his chest. 

He didn't bother to think about it because he had no idea what it really meant until now.

His so called research was Bobby, who was at first surprised, curious, and...some other emotion he didn't know of still.

It all made sense. Still, it felt like someone had shoved an angel blade in him - not that he would know, it just-

"Where the hell have you been Cas?" Dean had stormed in the study when he caught sight of Castiel beside Bobby's desk.

Castiel just stared at Dean, as usual. Dean gave him a confused look as if to say "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Cas! Answer me, where the hell-"

"Come with me," and with that, Castiel disappeared with Dean with the sound of flapping wings, leaving Bobby in a flutter of pages.

"Next time, I'm buying folders. Damn angels making messes."

"Okay, what's so important that you had to take me in - what the, is this..." Dean looked around and noticed that it wasn't just any motel. He saw roses in vases, a loveseat to the far right with a table for two, a balcony that showed the nightlife of the city, and, the bed, was...

"Those better not be rose petals." Dean turned his attention back to Castiel. "Why the hell did you bring me _here_ Cas and damnit, it better be the only room available."

"I heard them coming for you at the house again."

"What?"

"I just told you."

"Damnit Cas. If you're going to transport me to safety, at least take me somewhere that's less...well less than a god damn chic-flick love motel, all right?"

"Anna would have liked it," said Castiel while he looked at the balcony.

"What?" Okay, now Dean was confused and still freaked out. "Do I _look_ like Anna?"

"No." Castiel stared back at Dean. "If Anna took you here to safety, you wouldn't care. So start appreciating what I do for you, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Look. Cas, I do appreciate what you do, a lot man, but... A guy and another guy in this sort of setting is pretty damn uncomfortable."

"Why?"

Dean rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "See... this sort of setting is. Remember that porn you watched before?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that: One dude and a woman."

Castiel was confused again. "So they do all of that. The...dude smacking the woman and-"

"Whoa, whoa." Dean brought up his hands to interrupt Castiel. "No need to describe it, not everyone does what they did on there."

"So, you and Anna went-"

"Why the hell do you keep bringing her up? She's dead now Cas and...wait a minute." 

Once again, Castiel was confused but with a tilt of his head this time.

"If you really did hear them coming to the house, you would've gotten to me outside. You wouldn't be standing near Bobby's desk so close without a reason before sending me off here."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and walked up to him, clearly angry. "You think I just brought you here on a lie?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do."

Castiel gave him a piercing stare much like the one he had sent Dean when Castiel and Sam locked him in the panic room.

"See? Exactly my point. Getting in my personal space isn't helping you either." Dean added fuel to the fire by winking at Castiel. However, that didn't stop Castiel from staring at Dean and it wasn't like their usual moments of staring at each other.

It was two minutes later that Dean finally got uncomfortable and cleared his throat, "Okay. I think we should go back to Bobby's so that we can continue-"

"No."

"-on the... What? What do you mean no Cas?" Castiel was still in his personal space and Dean had to be careful because one move forward and he would touch those chapped lips with his own. Cas really needed to fix those lips of his.

"You cannot. They are still trying to find you."

"Damnit Cas, stop being like this and take me back to Bobby's or I will drive there myself."

"You won't be able to since ocean is in the way."

"What? What do you mean _ocean_?! Where the hell did you take me Cas?!" Wait. Rose petals, extremely high end looking place, very chic-flick... "Son of a bitch, I'm in France aren't I?"

"They won't think to come here."

"Okay but could we please change _here_ to something less uncomfortable?"

Castiel finally broke eye contact and started walking out from Dean's personal space who was pretty grateful for it. Despite his personal space being bombarded by the angel a lot, it still felt pretty damn weird because he was a male. The memory of Castiel being in Jimmy's daughter, Claire, gave him a curious thought.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying Dean?"

"No. Hey, since you possessed Jimmy's daughter, does that mean-"

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is yes," snapped Castiel.

"Okay, okay. Geez, what's gotten back up into your butt," muttered Dean.

Castiel whirled around and glared at Dean, who actually _flinched_ when the lights flickered, one of the lamp's near the bed sparking out.

"Whoa, dude, calm down."

"No, Dean. I will not calm down." Castiel's deep voice got raspier while the light's continued to flicker. "Here I am trying to keep you safe and all you think about is yourself and how uncomfortable, as you put it, in a room like this with me-in a male vessel."

Dean had met and killed a lot of monsters but seeing Castiel mad like this? Pretty damn scary. Well, besides rats that made him scream like a girl. The very scary bit? Castiel wasn't even shouting

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry. You're right." He just wanted Castiel to stop before he did anymore damage. "I should be thankful and instead I was being a huge dick. Sound good?"

Castiel continued to glare at him. Did his eyes just run over Dean's body...?

"I'll just call Bobby to let him know where I'm at." Dean started to take out his phone from his pant pocket.

"No!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow and looked at Castiel like he just grew another head. "What is with you today? You're acting stranger than normal and that's saying a _lot_ Cas."

Castiel breathed in to try and calm himself, which was redundant since he didn't need to breathe in the first place, and it actually worked! "Don't call him."

"And why the hell not? You're being very secretive about this situation, Cas. As your friend, I deserve to know just what the hell is going on." 

"It's them. They talk about how they'll..."

"Yeah, yeah. They're trying to make me say yes to Michael so that he can wear me to kill Lucifer but when have they succeeded?"

"You almost _surrendered_ to their wishes, Dean." 

Oh, right.

"Yeah and I was stupid. You sure showed that to me when you beat the shit out of me in the alley."

Cas said nothing, making the situation awkward now. Dean looked around the room, noticing a fancy chandelier above the single table before. "Fuck, really? What a waste of money." Noticing a room service card, he went over to peer at it. They had many different foods, all in French with English, and when his eyes landed on the many variants of pie, he was suckered in. 

All was forgiven towards Castiel that brought him here.

\--------

"Oh man, those were good!" Dean let the fork fall down on the plate and leaned back against the chair. "Seriously Cas, you've gotta try them."

"Why?"

Dean looked at Castiel like he just said something completely ridiculous - which he did, questioning to try out pie? "Because, it's _pie_. You don't question it, you shut up and take it without thought. Even if it's poisoned."

Castiel tilted his head, still in the same spot he was in before. "I'm not even hungry."

"What did I say, Cas?" Dean got up with a plate of a leftover slice of pie that had yet to be touched and walked towards Castiel like he was a demon himself offering a damn good deal. "You shut up and eat it. No questions asked or even thinking about it." 

Dean pushed the plate in Castiel's hands, "Now eat it."

Castiel picked up the slice of pie with his free hand and ate it. His taste buds exploded from the sweet taste of it all mixed together with the bread that seemed to soften from the juices. He really hadn't expected to be this good even though Dean had said multiple times it was too delicious to pass up.

"This is...very good." He wolfed down another piece, gaining an approval nod from Dean who had a grin on his face.

\--------

All of the pie that Dean ordered was now gone and Dean was very tempted to lick the plates clean if Castiel wasn't there.

"Best night I've ever had." Dean wiped his mouth with the fancy cloth that was rolled up with the cluterry beforehand and got up. "If I didn't know any better, Cas, I would think you were trying to seduce me."

Castiel looked at Dean in curiosity. "Seduce you?"

Dean set down the cloth without care and laughed, "It's a joke, Cas. You should be used to them by now." 

"...do you think we could get more of this pie?"

Dean blinked and was at the phone immediately to call up room service once again. He didn't care if he would get a stomachache in the morning, tonight was pie night!

\------

"Where the hell have you've two been?!" Bobby was not happy that he was left all alone in a hotel room having no idea what was going on.

"Sorry," muffled a pie-eating Castiel.

"Is that...pie he's eating?" Bobby narrowed his eyes to see it clearly since Castiel was, once again, farther than everyone in the room.

Dean nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Yup. Ever since he's had a taste, he's eaten eight all ready."

"You two have been on a pie date while I'm stuck here wondering just what the hell is going on? ! Mind _filling_ me in?"

"Since Cas is busy, I'll do the honors. The dick angels came by the house to try and persuade me to say yes. Cas transported both of us so quick that he dropped you off here and me off someplace in France." Dean left out the part on what type of room he was in since he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"France?"

Dean gave a nod.

" _France_?"

"They have damn good pies."

"You're telling me that you two have spent the past seven hours in _France_ eating _pie_ together? What, you couldn't go sight seeing like any other normal person?" 

"Pretty much," said Dean.

"As Dean says, you don't question it. Just shut up and eat it." Castiel was such a good student.

Bobby pointed at Dean, "Boy, you've been a bad influence on Feathers."

"It's pie, Bobby. Pie."

"Not that you idiot! Pretty soon he's going to be saying every colorful word known to man."

Dean thought about it and a small grin appeared, "That would be pretty funny."

Bobby shook his head and looked at Castiel. "Put that down and get us home, will ya? Geez, the nerve of you two eating pie after all this time."

Castiel pushed his fingers on both of their foreheads before following them back to the house, shoving the last piece in his mouth. He looked down and saw that his fingers were dirty and looked around to get a napkin. 

Dean noticed this and stopped him, "Just lick it off."

"Lick it?"

"Yeah like - well, you know." Castiel didn't know and looked at Dean for guidance. Dean sighed and demonstrated by licking his fingers.

Castiel looked down at his hands again that were coated with some cream. "Why?"

"Just do it Cas."

Castiel did, noticing how it tasted with the taste of skin and whip cream. It was very warm now and it actually tasted pretty good. "I see, very different than when it was on the pie itself."

"Hey you got a - hold on." Dean got up and brought up his hands to steal a line of cream that was brushed on Castiel's skin on the side of his nose. 

"Thanks," said Castiel and, without even thinking, leaned forward to try and lick off the cream on Dean's finger.

"Whoa!" Dean nudged him away. "Cas, that's....uh not really necessary." 

"Why? You said to lick it off."

"When it's on your fingers, Cas, not on mine."

"Why?"

"Because that's not what guys do to each other." Dean sucked up the cream from his finger and started to head out of the kitchen.

"If I were in a woman vessel, would it be appropriate?"

Dean froze and turned around in surprise. Right, they didn't have a true gender because of some mumbo jumbo about wavelengths. "You brought up that sort of question before too."

"So that's a yes."

Okay, that was freaky. Cas really knew him. He sort of felt...naked now. "Listen, I need to get some sleep."

"You have something on your chin, Dean."

"Huh?"

Castiel appeared right in front of Dean and was close enough to lean forward, licking the skin at the so called "something" on Dean's chin. Dean tensed up, frozen in shock at what his angel friend just did. But Castiel didn't stop there, he kissed Dean full on the lips, showing him what the porn had taught him and fuck, did Dean _feel_ it. It was like Castiel was sucking away all the darkness from inside of him ever since he went to Hell.

When Castiel pulled away, Dean's eyes were half-lidded while the pleasure of the kiss. Dean soon realized how flustered he felt with his heart pounding from the pleasure, his breath uneven from the breath being pushed inside his longs while Castiel kissed him heatedly.

Right when his foggy brain worked that he was just kissed by a _dude_ , Castiel kissed him again but this time more roughly than the other. Dean could taste the pies that Castiel ate the past hours and, because he was such a huge fan of pie, he wanted more. Dean pushed Castiel back against the table in the kitchen, causing the angel to stumble a little before regaining himself by latching his hands on Dean's leather jacket. 

Dean slid his lips against Castiel's, not even caring if the vessel wasn't really Castiel. No one had made him feel this way during a kiss and it wasn't because of the flavor of pie. It was because of the emotion he felt in the kiss. Dean ran up a hand to grip at Castiel's hair, the locks were soft as they looked while he raked his fingers through it.

"Shit," commented Dean while his lips brushed against Castiel. "You're way better than pie."

"Better than Anna?" Castiel just had to know since he didn't know how much that was a huge compliment.

"Dude, don't kill the mood. She's gone and I just said you're way better than pie. I'm not going to go down romance lane with you." 

Right before Castiel could say anything else, Dean grasped Castiel's neck and shoved him toward Dean so that he could kiss those chapped lips again. 

Not because of the pie but because Castiel loved him way more than any person or food he knew.


End file.
